I Love the Devil
by Tateismyguardianangel21
Summary: AU: Takes place after Who Knew episode. Violet dies from the pills. Now she can be with Tate forever. Now all she has to do is figure out how to tell Tate that they are both dead and cannot leave the house ever. Changed a few things from the show. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE THE DEVIL**

A Violate Story

Authors Note: AU takes place after Who Knew. Tate wasn't able to save Violet when she took the pills. I am also saying she did it to be with Tate forever, not because of being freaked out. Still trying to figure out what to do about tate being rubberman…I may change it. Sorry this one is so short, new to this whole thing. Criticism is accepted just try not to be too mean

Summary: Violet is dead. She can't believe it. She isn't upset though because now she can stay with Tate forever. Now all she has to do is figure out how to tell Tate he was dead and that she killed herself so she would never have to lose him. Death was turning out to be as complicated as life.

**Chapter 1:**

My father was downstairs in his office. My mom was still locked up in the psyc ward. I was up in my room listening to music. I still couldn't believe my father hadn't noticed I was dead. I mean sure, my body was moved and hidden but wouldn't you think he would notice something? Then again my father was too caught up in his own issues and drama to even notice mine. It has been a week since I did it. Until I took a whole bottle of sleeping pills. If anyone ever asked me why I did it, I would have a very simple answer. It was for love; the love I have for Tate Langdon. A ghost. Yes I was in love with a ghost. I thought I was losing it at first but I can't help it. Tate has always been there for me ever since I moved into this creepy house with my jackass of a dad and a stupid moron of a mother. Tate is my salvation and I am his. I knew if I didn't do what I had to, I would lose him forever. What I didn't realize was that I was not able to leave the house now. That was a bit annoying. Then again all I need is Tate and he can't leave either.

Bored I got up and looked for Tate. I went down to the basement.

"Tate?" I called out into the darkness. Funny how it still kind of creeped me out even though I was now a real part of the darkness.

"Hey" came Tate's voice as he emerged from the darkness with his signature half smile, half smirk.

God he gave me butterflies, even now that I am dead. It was so strange the things that don't change. They are only intensified.

I walked into his waiting open arms and held on tight.

"Everything ok Vi?" Tate asked, concern in his voice.

I didn't blame him. I usually was not so cuddly unless something was bothering me or if I was really scared. But like I said, in death things are intensified and my feelings towards him definitely were.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just wanted to see you is all." I said holding on tighter.

Tate pulled back but not enough to break the hug. He lowered his face towards mine and kissed me. His kisses were like drugs to me. He made me feel safe and complete when he held me like this. He was my everything and nothing was going to take him away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Violet:**

It had been a few weeks since I killed myself and I still have no clue how to tell Tate we were now both ghosts doomed to forever haunt the halls of the "murder house". Since my mother was still locked away, my dad had started staying here again but I kept my distance hiding out in the basement or my room with Tate. I still can't believe he hasn't suspected something. Some therapist.

Tate and I were fooling around on my bed. His breathe was hot, and erotic. He was kissing my neck while his hand wandered up under my shirt to my breast. I could feel his arousal poking me over my underwear.

"Tate, Tate, don't stop" I moaned. This was the Tate that made me feel excited and alive. This was the Tate that took charge, the Tate that took care of me. The Tate the turned me on for obvious reasons.

After a few more passionate kisses, Tate rolled off of me and lay beside me, entwining our fingers. The sweet, caring Tate was back out to play. I love this Tate as well but sometimes he annoys the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry Vi. I swear I want to with you. You are the only girl I have ever wanted like that. The thing is, I want it to be…I don't know. Just not today." Tate said stroking my hand.

"You know sometimes I swear that you are gay." I say.

"I'm not!" Tate said loudly.

"I know, I know. I was just fucking around. Calm down."

Tate sits up, as if he heard something. Not long after we hear Constance calling out for Tate.

"I should go see what she wants. If I don't the bitch will just keep calling out and will never leave." Tate says bending over me and giving me one last kiss.

"Will I see you later? " I ask him as he walks towards my door.

"Is that a serious question?" Tate asked smirking before he went to find his mother.

**Tate: **

I hated to hear that voice. That southern accent and the fake love and concern behind every "Tate" she called out.

I decided to have a little fun with the bitch and made her go down to the basement where all the spirits of the house were. Well not all but most of them liked it down there. Maybe because it was so dark and gloomy.

"Tate, hunny. It's mama I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Oh Tate darling you gave your mama such a scare. I need to talk to you about something. You are not going to like this and I need you to stay in control of that anger of yours." Constance said, her voice shaking as if she was scared.

"What is it?" I say, my voice cold and detached.

"It's about your sister, Addy. I am afraid I have some very bad news. On Halloween night, she was hit by a car. She was gone before anyone could do anything about it…now Tate please stay calm." My mother said seeing my look of cold disinterest turn to one of hurt and rage.

"Stay calm? Why didn't you tell me before?" I yell walking menacingly toward her.

"Now, now Tate, darling. I know how you don't take bad news well and I-"

"You what? I'm in control now!"

"I didn't want you to hurt our dear Violet in a fit of your blinding rage that you seem to black out during." Constance said ringing her hands.

"I would NEVER hurt Violet! No matter what happened! I love her! Which is more than I could say for how I feel about you! Get away from me before I do something stupid!" I yelled at my bitch of a mother.

She looks hurt, and walks towards the stair to leave.

"You know Tate, you better be sure that it is a damn good idea to carry on with Miss Violet." She says then climbs the stairs.

I don't know what she means but I don't care. All I am feeling is rage, hurt and pure sadness. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. The only thing I knew for sure is that I needed to be with Violet, I needed to see her and I needed to see her right now.

**Authors Note: **

In future chapters, I think I am going to keep going back and forth between Tate and Violet's point of views. It's just easier that way. Also I obviously am switching things around from the show but I like the direction is going, oh and violet doesn't know about Addy. I didn't want them to start fighting already haha. I also want to mention that Tate has not told Violet he loves her yet. And last but not least, I am still wondering what to do about the Tate being rubberman/impregnating Vivien thing. Any suggestions?

P.S. I will not always upload two chapters a day but I was on a roll lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Violet:

Tate had been gone for a while now. I was getting kind of bored just sitting around waiting for him.

Then came a soft knock on my door and my dad's voice on the other side.

"Vi, can I talk to you sweetie?" my dad said nervously.

There was nothing that I wanted to do less than talk to my father but I figured I should just get it over with so I could go looking for Tate.

"Make it quick. I'm not feeling well." I say opening the door and walking to sit on my bed.

My father barely walked into the room. He looked uncomfortable. Good. He deserved it.

"Well?" I ask, impatience creeping into my voice.

"VI, I am worried about you. You haven't been to school in days. You spend all your time in your room and you don't eat anything. These are all classic signs of depression."

"One, don't shrink me dad, I'm not one of your psychotic patients. Two even if I was depressed, whose fault do you think that is? Get over yourself and get out of my room."

My dad looked like he wanted to say something else, probably yell at me. Instead he gave me one last concerned look and then walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

The moment the door closed I deflated. Is this what death was? Always to be mad at those you were upset with in life? If it was, I was in for a very tiring afterlife or whatever it was I was stuck in. All I knew was I could handle it if I had Tate by my side. All I wanted at that moment was to be in his arms.

Tate: 

I took a little time to calm myself down before going to find Violet. I didn't want to take my anger out on her. I told my mother I was in control and most of the time I was. The news of my poor, sweet, innocent sister pushed me to close to the edge of control and I didn't want to do anything to hurt or scare my precious Violet.

When I felt like I was ready to find Violet, I headed up towards her room. Before I reached her door I heard her and her father talking. He was trying to treat her like another patient. I knew that what he was doing was upsetting her. My problems would have to wait. The minute Dr. Harmon left I would go in there and make all her pain go away. It was my job to make her happy and safe.

When I saw Dr. Harmon leave Violet's room I waited a few seconds so he wouldn't catch me and then I slowly opened the door to her room.

"Vi? I'm back…are you ok?" I ask walking in and finding her sitting at the end of her bed.

"No! He is such an asshole! I can't stand him!" Violet said tears running down her face as she ran into my waiting open arms. I hated to see her in pain. It made the darker part of me want to make Dr. Harmon hurt like she did. The more rational part of me knew that would only hurt Violet more in the end whether she realized it right now or not.

"Hey. Shhh. It's ok, I'm here" I said rubbing her back.

She just nestled her head more into my chest and I encircled my arms around her even tighter.

Once she calmed down, we moved to her bed. We lay down, me sitting up against her pillows, her resting her head on my chest. We both sat in thoughtful silence for a while.

"What did your mom want?" Violet finally asked sitting up and looking into my eyes. I hate when she did that. I couldn't lie to her when she did that and I wanted to be the strong one here and I knew the moment I told her about Addy I would break down.

"It wasn't important…" I tried to lie but just thinking about what she told me made tears come to the corners of my eyes.

"Tate I am not stupid. What did she say?" Violet asked concern in her eyes.

"She…she t-told me that…Addy is dead…" I said before breaking down. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I-I am so so sorry Tate" Violet said.

She shifted so that she was the one holding me. Normally I would feel weak and degraded. This time however, I let her hold me. This was the girl I loved. This was my one and only. This was my true forever.

After a while we shifted so that we were both lying down on our sides. Violet curved herself around me from behind. She wove her left arm under mine so we were holding hands.

"I'm tired" I said, feeling my eyes and body grow heavy with exhaustion.

"Me too" Violet whispered. We both fell asleep within seconds. It would be the best sleep that I had had in as long as I could remember and all because I had the girl I loved with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Violet:

I woke up still holding Tate. I glanced over at the clock. It was 7:30 which probably meant I had missed dinner. Not that I cared. I shifted so that I was sitting up, careful not to wake Tate up. Weird how even as ghosts we got tired and just needed to sleep sometimes. I guess it is because when we are ghosts everything is intensified...when we got mad we got really mad. When we were sad we were depressed. When we loved, we really loved. It made the afterlife that much more tiring than life.

I looked down at Tate. He seemed to be having a bad dream, his face scrunching up every once and a while, a frown seemingly cemented to his face. He mumbled something but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I stroked his face and rubbed his backing. I made soothing noises.

"I'm here Tate, you are ok." I whispered in his ear and lightly kissed his cheek.

Tate sighed contentedly and nestled in closer to my side. He looked more peaceful now. I could not believe how crazy my life…or afterlife…had become. I was in love for the first time. I also happened to be dead.

I decided to let him sleep some more. He looked like he needed it so I took a book out from my bedside table drawer and began to read. Before long I was interrupted by the haglike maid knocking on my door. I glanced at Tate. He didn't stir. I quietly got up from the bed and opened the door. I put my fingers to my lips to tell her to be quiet and stepped out into the hall.

"What do you want?" I asked kind of rudely.

"Miss Violet I must speak to you about the young Mr. Langdon…" Moira began.

"There is nothing to "speak to me" about. I know everything he did. I know everything I need to know"

"Miss Violet just be careful. He likes to please the women of the house by any means necessary. I just don't want you to regret your decision…" Moira said.

Strange. It sounded like she actually cared. As if things weren't weird enough.

"Thanks…" I say. I heard Tate stirring in my room so with a small smile I walked into my room closing the door behind me.

Tate was just sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He said through a yawn.

"Time for you to wake up sleepyhead." I say climbing onto the bed next to him.

"Do you think you could help me?" Tate asked a mischievous look on his face.

I laughed but truth be told, I was perfectly ok with helping him wake up.

Tate pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him. I bent down, came an inch from his lips, then lifted away at the last second. Instead of kissing his lips I decided to nibble his neck and snaked my hand down towards the growing erection in his pants.

"Violet" Tate moaned with pleasure. While I was busy getting his pants off, he let his hands wander to my breasts. He sat up and snaked his hands under my shirt and undid my bra. Then he took both my breasts in his hands.

That distracted me long enough for him to flip me over so I was laying on his my back and he was on top of me.

Tate bent down and nibbled on my ear lobe. I put my hands under his shirt and scratched my fingernails down his back. After a few more minutes of making out and teasing each other, Tate rolled off of me with one last deep kiss.

"Wow." I said. I was all worked up and I didn't want to stop.

"I know." Tate agreed twining his fingers through mine.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked curious.

"Its not right. Soon though, I promise." He said.

I was hoping soon wouldn't be too long in the future because I could only wait so long.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I didn't really do any of Tate's POV this chapter. This is the idea that popped into my head. I also am trying to add in more of the ghosts from the house. I want to do something big to bring in Hayden. Also I have decided to make the Rubberman someone other than Tate. I don't want Violet to hate him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tate:

After I stopped the heated make out session with Violet she wanted to be alone for a little. I let her be but it took everything I had not to stay and hold her. I knew that wouldn't help though. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I wanted our first time to be right. I wanted to know we were both in love. I wanted it to be everything she deserved. So I went down to the basement.

"Look at you. You are such a pussy" came an annoying voice from the shadows.

"Coming from the mouth of a whore, that's ironic." I say to Hayden. The bitch really annoyed me.

"Ouch. Someone seems a little touchy today. Everything still all bunny rabbits and sunshine in paradise?" Hayden said smirking.

"My life with Violet is none of your concern. Stay the hell away from her or I will make you pay." I say glaring up at her from my chair.

"Relax. I have no interest in that little brat. Quite honestly she bores me. What I want is no longer in the house. I want what Miss Vivien is carrying in her womb. Its not fair I was denied my one child and she gets two." Hayden said pacing back and forth in front of me.

I could care less about Vivien and the babies but I knew if something was to happen to them it would hurt Violet no matter how much she claimed not to care.

"You are some sort of twisted. You aren't going to get anywhere near those babies or Vivien. Dr. Harmon wouldn't let you. I wont let you. I wouldn't test me if I were you. I'm good at hurting people." I say, the darker side of me threatening to break through. Normally I tried to contain it but this bitch was really annoying me.

"Hahaha. Ben and I are in love. He will thank me for getting the babies and getting rid of Vivien. Plus what can you do to me? I'm already dead there is nothing left for me lose!" She said coming within an inch of my face. Bad move.

Within two seconds I was up, out of my chair, pushing Hayden against the wall my hand closing around her throat.

"You do not want to see what I can do. I don't like you. I think you are a cheap, pathetic, psycho whore. If I were you, I would learn to make yourself scarce when I'm around. Which will be all the time so that means you just keep to the shadows and keep your filthy mouth shut." I said quietly.

I released her and she scurried away like a scared little mouse without another word or glance in my direction.

The darker side of me still wasn't satisfied. It wanted blood. I was still too worked up to be near Violet. I didn't want her to see me like this. She should only see my calm, rational and loving side. I didn't have too much time to compose myself however when I heard Violet calling my name.

After taking a few deep breathes I felt like I had myself under enough control to go to her.

"Down here" I called from the bottom step.

"Hey. I was wondering where you went." Violet said walking down the stairs.

It was amazing the calming effect she had over me. Just seeing her and hearing her voice pushed the darker me back into the shadows.

"I figured I would give you a little space." I said wrapping her in my arms. God I loved the feeling of holding her close to me.

"Yeah but you were gone so long. I just a few minutes that's all." Violet said resting her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry baby. I wont stay away that long ever again. I promise." I say kissing the top of her head.

And I meant every single word. I loved Violet with everything I had and nothing and nobody was ever going to hurt her if I had anything to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Violet:

I felt better after I found Tate. I had needed a few minutes alone. I knew he was afraid he had hurt my feelings and to be honest he had but not that badly. I was almost used to him rejecting sex. I didn't get it but I also didn't want to pressure him if he wasn't ready.

I just loved him so much…whoa. Did I just think that? Well now that's intense.

I push back to look into his dark eyes. They looked right back at me and if I didn't know any better I could see the love for me in them. God I was turning into one of those pathetic girls I hated in high school getting all worked up over some guy.

But Tate wasn't some guy. He was my Tate. My guardian angel. My love.

"who were you talking to? I thought I heard another voice…" I asked.

"No one important don't worry about it. Just don't go wandering around the house alone too much ok?" Tate asked.

"Sure…"I answer. Why would I wander around my own house anyways?

"Tate, are you sure you are ok?" I asked concerned about him.

"Yeah. I am fine. Just a little annoyed. I mean the Addy thing is still kind of getting to me. She was so innocent and pure. It's just all so fucked up!" Tate said tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over.

"I know baby, Shhh" I soothe wiping away his tears and stroking his face.

I stand on my tiptoes and lightly kiss his lips.

"You know how you are always telling me its going to be ok because you will always be there? Well its true for you too. I will always be here" I say quietly looking deep into his eyes.

Tate seemed to be too emotional to say anything but I knew he understood when he pulled me closer and buried his face in the crook between my neck and shoulder and just let it all go.

I hated to see my Tate in pain and the next time Constance tramped through my house again she would be getting a very angry visit from me.

Tate:

I thought I had gotten everything out earlier. I thought I was done crying over Addy. But Violet knew me almost better than I knew myself and when she asked me if I was ok I knew that I wasn't. I knew she knew that before she asked too.

I let her hold me. God it felt good to be held for once, not the one doing the holding. Not that I was complaining about all the times I held Violet but it was nice letting Violet be the strong one for once.

I loved this girl. I would love her forever. I had to think of a really special way to tell her. Something that would make her see that even though we were both dead, it didn't mean our lives had to be over.

**Author's Note:**

I kind of snuck in that Tate DOES know he is dead. I am just trying to figure out how to have Violet find out. Also I have an idea for Rubber Man…still trying to decide if im going to use said idea though haha


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Tate:

I dreaded heading up to Violet's room. The news that I had just overheard would definitely upset her and that was the last thing I wanted to do but I knew she had to find out and I would be the one to tell her with the most sensitivity.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door. I was always welcome in her room.

Violet was sitting on her bed reading a book. When she heard me enter, she looked up and a warm smile spread across her lips.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked me.

"I need to tell you something I overheard. It's going to make you upset. Please just know that I will be here for you, through anything." I began.

"Tate, you're scaring me…"

"I overheard your dad on the phone. With the doctor at the place your mom is at and it sounded like they were making plans…"

"What kind of plans?" Violet asked concern in her voice and all over her face.

"Plans on bringing your mom back here…within the next few days."

"Oh my god. She can't come back here! At first I just thought she was going bat shit crazy but now I know she was starting to put two and two together. She's going to be able to tell im dead Tate!" Violet started freaking out.

"Hey she never knew I was dead…" I tried to soothe weakly.

"She barely knows you Tate! I am her daughter! When I can't leave the property with her to go shopping or for a walk or for anything she's going to know!" Violet began crying.

I was on the bed holding her in my arms within seconds.

"Hey hey. Shhh. Its going to be ok. I will be right here with you. You will never be alone. Unless that's what you want…" I said dreading that she would say she needed a few minutes alone. I wondered when a few minutes without her started to feel like the end of the world.

"No! Please stay. I can't be alone right now. I need you." Violet said holding on tighter.

"Ok. I will stay here for as long you need." I say running my fingers through her hair.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do about my mom." Violet said quietly.

We had shifted so that we were lying down, her head resting on my chest and my arm around her waist.

"I think that at first, she is going to be too preoccupied with the twins and the man she claims raped her…the man in the rubber suit." I say.

"Wait, that was serious? I just thought that was part of her going nuts…" Violet said.

"Yeah, it's serious. I knew it was going to happen too. I tried to stop him…but he's too…powerful. Too dark. I mean I have a dark side but it doesn't control everything I do. But this guy, everything about him is darkness and evil. I would know too…because he was like that in life…" I say, tears coming to my eyes at the painful memories.

"What do you mean Tate?" Violet said sitting up and looking down at me.

"I know who the rubber man is…I know what he's capable of because he used to live here with me and my mom…she told me he left when I was 10. She was a lying bitch. She killed him. She killed him because she knew he was fucking the maid…Moira. I guess, from what I hear, the day my mom finally cracked, he was forcing himself on Moira. That made no difference to my mom and she shot them both…the man in the rubber suit? That man is my dear old dad." I say and then break down. I have never told the story let alone admit aloud that my father was a monster.

"Oh my god Tate! I am so sorry." Violet said before she pulled me to her. This time she was the one comforting me. She was the one holding me. She was the one being strong.

"I'm so sorry Violet." I say, ashamed of who I came from on both counts.

"It is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. Look at my parents. I understand. My dad fucks girls who are barely any older than me. I get it. Shhhh." She says rubbing my back and stroking my face.

"Thanks Violet." I say feeling my eyes getting heavy. My whole body felt heavy. I am so exhausted from everything.

"Just get some rest. We are both going to need it if my crazy mother is coming back. We can figure everything else out later." Violet said.

I couldn't even answer I was so tired. So instead of saying anything I nestled into her more and fell asleep, comforted and content with the girl I loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Violet:

What Tate just told me kept spinning around in my head. I could not believe my mom was not crazy and that she really was raped. The fear of her finding out I was dead was still there, but now there was also guilt. I helped send her away and the whole time she was telling the truth.

I had to go talk to my dad. As much as I didn't want to, I knew he needed to know mom wasn't crazy.

I carefully shifted the still sleeping Tate onto a pillow. He stirred.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"I have to go talk to my dad." I say running my fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tate said making a move to get up.

"No. Just stay here and rest. I will come back when I am done." I say kissing his cheek.

"Ok." Tate said nestling into the pillow and falling back asleep.

I went downstairs and looked in my dad's office first. Of course that was where he was.

"Hey dad" I said knocking lightly on the door frame.

"Hey Vi. What's up?" my dad said a look of shock on his face. I didn't blame him. I mean I barely talked to him anymore.

"I need to tell you something. I can't tell you how I know but you should know what I have to tell you…"

"Ok. Do you want to sit down?" my dad asked going straight into shrink mode.

"Dad please don't treat me like one of your patients." I said annoyed.

"Sorry. What is it you need to tell me?"

I might as well just let it all out.

"Well, mom isn't crazy. I did see those people in the car. I just didn't want to tell you because you were judging mom so hardcore. Also mom WAS raped by a man in the rubber suit. I don't know who it is, but I do know it really happened." I said. I felt bad about lying but how was I supposed to tell him that the guy was dead? That would go over well.

"Vi, you don't have to protect your mom…" my dad began.

"That isn't what I am doing! Well it is but it's the truth!" I yelled. Something about my dad always made me lose my cool real quick.

"Ok, ok. I am sorry. Thank you for telling me." My dad said.

"No problem." I say turning to leave.

"Violet? I…I have to tell you something. One of the twins is not mine. If you do know who the father is, please tell me. I feel like you aren't telling me everything." My dad said sounding desperate.

"I'm sorry dad. I have no idea. I just know that she never willingly cheated on you. That was your job remember?" I said coldly and walked out of his office. I felt bad but at the same time I would never get over his cheating. I mean he wasn't just cheating on my mom. He was choosing someone else over our family.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Tate was still sleeping but he was laying on his back now with his hands behind his head.

I climbed onto the bed and laid my head on his chest.

"Hey. You ok?" Tate said bringing one of his arms down from behind his head and wrapping around my waist.

"Not really." I say.

"What happened?" Tate asked stroking my arm.

"I told my dad everything. Not who the rubberman is but that my mom wasn't crazy. The sick part is, I didn't do it for her. I did it because I wanted to see the pain on his face. I wanted to see him upset and feeling guilty. I feel so…so…I don't know. Like I am losing myself."

"It is probably from the house. There is real darkness here. It affects all of us stuck here. To be honest I think your dad needed to hear that anyways. He needs to know that he didn't only hurt your mom, he hurt you too. I would know…" Tate said.

"Yeah. Thanks Tate. Really. I don't know what I would do without you here. I would probably become a crazy person." I said lifting up and softly kissing his lips.

"I will always be here for you. If that is what you want that is." Tate said stroking my face.

"Always and forever." I say shocked at how true those words were.

"Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something. But I am so scared to." Tate said.

I sat up worried that this was going to be a bad something.

"What is it?" I asked.

Tate took a few deeps breathes and sat up and looked directly into my eyes.

"I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I have never felt like that about anyone. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You are my everything. You are my reason for living, or not living whatever this is. You make me happier than I have ever been in life and in death. You make the darkness bearable. You save me every day. You make me the better, good person I always wanted to be. You bring out the best in me. You bring out whatever good there is in me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you ever went away I would fall apart. I would be nothing without you. I love you Violet Harmon. More than anything. I love you so much it hurts. I will always love you. I will love you forever and a day. I will love you for eternity. I will love you with everything I have." Tate said tears falling from his eyes.

I was in shock. I knew he really cared about me but I didn't know that he loved me. As soon as he said it, I knew that I loved him too. I always had.

"You are the first guy to say those things to me. You were the first boy to ever give me a flower and you even painted it black because you knew that I didn't like normal things. You have always been there when I needed you and have protected me. You have held me when I needed someone to and you understand me more than anyone ever has. You make me happier than I knew was possible. You make me feel like there is nothing wrong with me, that even the darkness in me is beautiful. You are my world. I would be lost without you. You make everything ok even when everything is complete shit. You are the one I can trust with everything and anything. I love you Tate Langdon. More than anything. I love you so much it hurts. I will always love you. I will love you forever and a day. I will love you for eternity. I will love you with everything I have." I said tears falling from my eyes.

We just looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, taking it all in. Then Tate moved in, cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me sweeter and softer than he ever had. I kissed back, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of making out, I broke away.

I took off my shirt. I looked into the eyes of the boy, no the man, that I loved. He looked back. We both knew without saying a word. We were both ready. Tonight was the night and it was going to be perfect.

**Author's Note: **

**Stay tuned! I would put their first time in this chapter but I decided I wanted to devote a whole chapter to it so that it is really good. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Tate looked up at Violet. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He knew that this night was the night. He was ready; she was ready. They were both ready for this next step and he wasn't going to ruin it. This was going to be perfect.

Tate sat up and touched Violet's face softly.

"You're sure?" Tate asked making sure that Violet was really sure. He wanted he comfortable, or as comfortable as the first time could be.

"Yes. I want this, I want you Tate. I want you so badly." Violet said kissing his lips softly.

That was exactly what Tate needed to hear.

Tate deepened the kiss and lay Violet down on the bed so that he was on top of her. He kissed her lips, his tongue running over her bottom lip, asking for entry.

Violet opened her lips and they kissed deeper than they had ever kissed.

Tate then moved over to her left ear and nibbled on her lobe. That brought forth a gasp and a slight moan from Violets lips. Tate smiled, knowing he was pleasing her like she had never been pleased before and he was just getting started.

He moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking on it just enough to leave a mark. His mark; his mark on his Violet. While his mouth was busy with her neck, his hand slid down towards the button on her jeans. He undid the button smoothly and sat up taking off his shirt.

He looked down lovingly at Violet. She was looking up at him, cheeks flushed and with such love it took his breathe away.

He bent down and quickly kissed her lips before moving down and helping her take her jeans off. It didn't take him very long and once hers were off, he took his off too. Violets eyes grew wide when she saw the bulge in his boxers.

Tate looked down and quickly moved to look at Violet in the eyes.

"Is…is that really gonna fit?" Violet asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, it will. Don't worry my love. I am going to go nice and slow with you. It might hurt a little bit. If I hurt you too much, stop me ok?" Tate said stroking Violet's face.

Violet just nodded. She trusted Tate and if he said it would work, then she believed him.

Tate then bent down kissing her lips hungrily. His hands slipped around her back and unhooked her bra. He eased it off and admired her breasts. He began kissing down her neck making his way to her breasts with his mouth.

He took a nipple and sucked on it just enough to get a moan out of Violet. Violet ran her fingernails down his back, just hard enough for Tate to feel pain; just how he liked it. While he was busy with her nipple Tate's hand slid down and touched Violet's womanhood outside the panties. He felt her wetness; her readiness. She wasn't going to last much longer. That was how it usually went the first time. Virgins were so easily excitable. Tate loved it.

"Say my name Violet."

"Tate…Tate oh my god I need you now Tate!" Violet said her head pushing back into the pillow, eyes closed, hips bucking up to give Tate easier access.

Tate slipped her panties off, nice and slow. He decided he was going to tease her, just a little.

He got off of her just long enough to slip off his boxers. When Violet looked at his growing member, her eyes were filled with concern and also awe.

"Have you ever seen one before?" Tate asked looking at her, amused at the wonder that was in her eyes.

"Just…just pictures" Violet said blushing.

"Trust me, the real thing is much better than any picture." Tate said. He grabbed her hand and gently led it towards his lower half.

Violets eyes grew even wider if that was possible.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of. Now lie back and let me do all the work baby." Tate said kissing Violets lips.

Violet did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his neck. As Tate kissed Violet his hand went down and he slipped one finger over her clit.

"Oh!" Violet gasped and Tate chuckled.

"You like that huh? Well you are going to love this even more" and with that Tate slipped his finger inside of her.

"Oh Tate!" Violet yelled. Her hands fell down to the bed and grabbed her sheets with her fists.

"Ok. Enough teasing, we have plenty of time to teach you." Tate said knowing it was time to put himself inside her. He needed it and she was wet and ready.

Tate spread her legs so he could position himself at the opening.

"Ok, now this is where it may get a little uncomfortable. If it gets to be too much let me know. I am going to go nice and slow for you." Tate said and with one more hungry kiss, he slid in.

"Oh god Violet. You are so tight!" Tate said slowly going deeper with every thrust.

Violet was too lost in the feeling of pleasure to even acknowledge what he said.

Now both Violet and Tate were lost in each other. Tate looked down at Violet's face, watching every reaction that went across it. There was pain, fear, anxiety; the best of all was the love and the pleasure that came across it for most of the time.

Tate could feel that Violet was close to her climax, so he moved just a little faster. As his pace quickened, so did her breathing. Tate wanted to finish at the same time. 'Oh god Violet please hold on a little bit longer' he thought.

Violet held on just long enough.

"Tate!" Violet screamed and with that they both finished. Tate collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

After a few minutes, Tate shifted off of her, laying on his back.

"Wow" Violet said when she was able to speak.

Tate turned so he was laying on his stomach. Violet had pulled the sheets up under her armpits and he had them draped over his waist.

He stroked her arm and looked at her with concern.

"Did I hurt you? The first time usually hurts." Tate asked stroking her arm.

Violet looked down at him from her sitting up position and smiled warmly at him.

"No, it was intense" she said stroking his face.

"For me too. I love you Violet." Tate said.

"I love you too Tate." Violet said.

Violet shifted down so she was spooning with Tate.

"I like being little spoon." Violet said giggling.

"Well, I like being your big spoon." Tate said kissing the back of her neck and nestling his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. He lay an arm across her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

They both fell asleep, each content to be near their love.

**Hey guys! Sorry if this wasn't that great. I am new to this whole thing and plus I didn't want their first time to be too wild. I also didn't want to use the point of views because I would have to write both and it would be too much work. Yes I was lazy. LOL anyways hope you liked it and I will try to update again soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Violet:

I woke up in Tate's arms. I wanted to stay in bed longer but I heard voices from downstairs. They sounded like my mom and Constance were talking in the living room.

I gently shook Tate awake. He grumbled something incoherent and tried to make me lie back down.

"Tate. We have to get up. I think my mom is home. Your mom is here too." I say carefully. I knew how much Tate resented his mother. He was her only child that looked normal but her incessant pushing for him to be perfect turned him into the least normal of all her children.

"Oh god. This can't be good." Tate said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"We should get dressed and go-"I began but I was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

"Oh my God!" I say recognizing the scream as my mother.

Tate and I got dressed in a second and were flying down the stairs together following the sounds of pain coming from the room that was supposed to be my mother's music room.

All the ghosts of the house were surrounding my mother. The slut Hayden was there watching greedily. The two nurses and Charles Montgomery were working on my mother and my father was sitting pale as ever next to my mother. When he looked over at me and Tate, hand in hand, he broke down crying.

"Someone must have told him everything. My money is on my bitch of a mother." Tate said quietly.

"Tate, not now!" I say annoyed. I had bigger problems right now. My mother looked like she wasn't doing too good.

Constance walked over to us, making motions to shoo us away.

Tate moved in front of me protectively. I peered around his shoulder trying to catch another glimpse of my mother.

"Look Tate I am not going to argue with you right now, this is not the time. You need to take Violet away from here. She should not see this. If you love her and want to do what's best for her, believe me this is it." Constance said firmly.

With a reluctant agreement in his eyes, Tate turned towards me and started to shift me gently towards the door.

"Please Tate, I need to know that she is ok!" I scream.

"Vi, I promise you will know when it is time. I need you to trust me and just come with me for now." Tate said gently.

I couldn't resist him when he asked me to trust him. I did, with my whole heart; with my life or afterlife.

Tate led me up to the attic so I could play with Beau.

I knew he was just trying to give me something to distract me from the sounds I was hearing from downstairs.

"I am so sorry Violet. Your mother doesn't deserve any of this." Tate said guilt in his voice.

I quickly turned towards him but he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Tate, none of this is your fault."

"I came from the monster that did that to your mom. How can you even stand to look at me?" Tate said angrily.

"Because you are not your father. You are your own, amazing, wonderful, GOOD person. You are the man I love." I say kissing him softly.

"Thanks Vi." Tate said stroking my cheek and looking into my eyes lovingly.

It was amazing how safe and calm he made me feel, even with all the craziness going on downstairs.

Hours later, Constance called for us.

When we climbed down from the attic , she stood waiting for us with tears in her eyes.

"The first child was stillborn, and he went to Nora. Violet before you object, the baby was dead, who better to mother it than a dead woman. The second, less human child, survived but had to be taken away quickly. Moira is watching over and caring for him at the moment. Your mother however is having a difficult time pulling through. You should go to her Violet, try to help her. Tate you stay here. Vivien needs her daughter."

For once I agreed with the crazy bitch. I squeezed Tate's hand, reassuring him I was ok to do this.

I made my way into the room where my mother lay in a pool of her own blood. It was more blood than I had ever seen.

"Fuck" I say out loud before cupping my hand over my mouth.

My father looks over at me with desperation in his eyes.

I walk to my mothers side.

"Mommy?" I ask tears streaming from my eyes.

"violet." My mother said a weak smile going across her face as she opened her eyes halfway.

"Help her baby, please." My dad said grabbing my hand.

"I am so sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital. I wanted to but I couldn't leave the house" I say, crying even harder.

"You are here now and that is all that matters." She said weakly.

"Let go mom. Come to this side, if it hurts just let go. You can be with me." I say trying to let her know it wouldn't be the end, not really.

"I don't think I…have a…choice." My mother said before her head slumped to the side and she stopped breathing.

My father broke down and so did I. He might have been an unforgivable asshole but he was my father and now he was all alone with a demon child to look after.

I left my father with my mother's body. I sensed that he needed some time alone.

I went into my room where Tate was sitting, waiting on my bed. When he saw my face he jumped off and I was enveloped in his arms.

"My mom is dead." I sniffle into his chest.

"I'm so sorry baby, I know you two were close." Tate said rubbing my back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until he unhooked himself from me.

"Someone is here to see you. I am going to let you two have some time. Just call my name if you need me." Tate said kissing my forehead. He then left through my bedroom door.

When I turned around my mother was standing in the doorway.

We ran to each other and she held me as I cried.

"I am so sorry mom. I'm so sorry that you had to die and lose your baby." I sobbed.

She lifted my face so I was looking into in her eyes.

She shook her head, the most loving smile on her face and the most understanding eyes.

"I didn't lose my baby." She said and pulled me to her chest.

"I have so much to tell you." I say holding onto her.

"We have plenty of time for that" my mother soothed.

I knew she was right and I was thankful. Through all the bullshit and all the bad times, I would always need my mother. I realized I was one of the lucky ones. I had my mother with me for eternity. I had my mother and I had the man I loved for forever. Things were perfect.

**We all know things never stay perfect in the murder house. Stay tuned to see what happens next. I am obviously straying a little from the show but I am trying to keep it at least similar. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Violet:

Tate and my mother were getting along really well. I think my mom knew that as much as he needed me, I needed him. He took care of me and treated me so well. She knew we loved each other and not the silly teenage puppy love. It was the real deal and she remembered how it felt.

I still couldn't believe my mother was dead. Harder to believe, was how well she was taking it. She seemed so resigned to the fact her life was over. I thought it was so strange. Then I really thought about it.

My mother was a true mother in life. That was what she was good at and all she ever wanted. Now she had her first born daughter with her forever and the first still born baby with plenty of babysitters around. Nora would take the baby my mother named Luke whenever she had the chance. I even liked looking after the little booger most of the time. Troy and Brian loved to play with the little tyke. The best thing about Luke was being dead meant no bodily functions which equaled no dirty diapers. He was every parents dream baby.

I remembered the first conversation I had with my mother about everything after the emotions calmed down.

My mother came and sat next to me on my bed.

"How long?" My mother asked. I knew what she was asking.

"A little before you went away."

"Did someone do this to you?" my mother asked. I could tell she was scared the answer would be yes when the actual answer was going to be worse.

" No. No, I did this to myself. I took a lot of pills. Tate tried to save me but it didn't work. I took too many." I said quietly. I didn't want to hurt my mother and I knew this was every mothers worst nightmare.

"Oh Vi. I'm so sorry it got that bad. I am so sorry I failed to see you needed help." My mother said tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh no. Mom it wasn't you. It wasn't that things were bad. Well, they were but things were actually getting better when I did it."

"Wh-what do you mean Violet?"

"Well, I met Tate. One of dad's patients? Well, first he was just someone to talk to, someone who understood. Then it was more than that. He made me feel happy and safe, even in this crazy ass house. Then it was love. I didn't know it at first but that is what was. The thing was, my boyfriend was dead, stuck forever at 17. So, I did what I had to do to be with him forever. I didn't look at it as dying because everything basically stays the same…" I said nervous. I wanted my mother to like Tate, not blame him for my death.

"I see. So it was like Romeo and Juliet…how romantic…How did Tate come to die in this house?" My mother asked. This was another question I dreaded.

"He was shot down. By police, in this room. Have you heard of the massacre that happened at my high school in 1994? Well, the shooter, happened to be Tate. Before you say anything know that Constance is his mother and his father was killed by her." I say stopping there, not ready to tell her my boyfriend's father was the one who raped her.

"Well, I can't imagine it being easy being the son of that woman. Why did she kill her husband?"

"She caught him in the act of forcing himself on Moira." I said.

"Moira?" my mother asked in disbelief.

"She looks different to men mom. She looks younger and a slut. She says men see what they want to and women see the real soul within…her guilt is why we see her as the older woman with the bad eye."

"Oh wow. Now I know why your father was so confused about me hiring her."

"Yeah. There is one more thing I have to tell you…"

"What is it sweetie?" my mother asked.

"The man in the rubber suit, the man who raped you? It was Tate's dad, Hugo. I didn't know that when I fell for him mom and even if I did it wouldn't stop it from happening." I say all in one breath.

"Hey, hey, hey. I know it wasn't his fault who his parents are. I can tell he makes you happy even without meeting him. I can tell he is exactly what you need." Mom said.

I left her to think about it all. I made my way to the basement.

"Tate?" I called out.

"Hey Vi." Tate said coming out from the shadows with the smile he always reserved just for me.

I walked up to his open arms and held on tight.

"How did it go with your mom?" Tate asked stroking my hair.

"Surprisingly well. I think she is going to be ok here after all. Next thing to do is introduce the two of you." I said.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Tate asked worried.

"How can she not?" I say looking up at him smiling.

Tate bent down and kissed me sweetly on my lips.

"I love you Tate." I say

"I love you Violet" Tate said bending down for another kiss.

This kiss was deeper and more passionate. He led me to a sleeping bag.

I chuckled.

"Had this all planned out did you?" I asked

"No, just hoped." Tate said with a mischievous smirk.

I could tell this was the beginning of a very happy forever.

**Not my best work sorry. I hope the next one is better. Trying to study for finals and such in between updating! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Tate:**

I held Violet while she slept. I was thinking about everything that had happened. It all seemed so crazy. Not that crazy was anything new in this house but it still was beyond what I was used to.

I thought about the inevitable first meeting with Vivien. I also thought about Dr. Harmon. What was going to happen with him? He was all alone now. He knew Violet and I are ghosts trapped here now, thanks to the bitch who I came from. He needed to leave before Hayden got her greedy, disgusting hands on the living child. I knew him though. I knew he wouldn't leave knowing his family was here forever. I had to go talk some sense into the man.

I woke Violet. I didn't want to, she looked so peaceful but I didn't want to leave her alone in the basement.

"Mmmm?" was the sleepy reply when I gently nudged her awake.

"I have to go do something. I didn't want to leave you alone down here. I know it still kind of gives you the creeps." I say, stroking her face.

"If I'm sleeping I wont be freaking out" Violet said in that annoyed way when she was woken up before she wanted to be.

"Fine." I said picking her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

"The things I do for you" I chuckled.

"You love me" Violet said and I could feel her sleepy smile.

I brought her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"I will be back as soon as I am done." I said draping the blanket over her.

"Ok" she said too sleepy to ask what it was I had to right at that second.

I went looking for Dr. Harmon and I found him in the music room, sitting next to where his wife had died.

"Dr. Harmon?" I said hesitantly.

He looked up, and all I saw was a blank stare.

"We need to talk."

"Why? Why can I see you, and not my daughter or wife?"

"You can only see the ones who want you to see. I need to talk to you and I need you to focus here and now. You need to hear this." It was weird to be talking to my shrink as if I was the doctor and not the patient.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he was losing his cool.

"Because what I have to say has to do with your daughter and wife."

That got his attention.

"Ok. I'm listening."

"Ok. I need you to just hear everything I have to say and no interruptions, no matter what, ok?"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath. Ok here it goes.

"You can't stay here. It isn't safe for you and the baby. It's also what Vivian and Violet want. The ghosts in this house are all after that baby. They wont stop until they get him. You know your wife doesn't want that to happen, and neither does Violet. They won't let you see them. There is not point to stay here and put yourself and your son in danger. I am not keeping you from them or them from you I swear. But this is how they want it. I know, because, your daughter and I are in love. Since Violet loves Vivian I will do anything to protect her. Please, Ben. This is what they want. Think it over." I said.

I didn't wait for his protests or even his agreement. I knew he would at least consider since I said it was what they wanted from him.

I turned to head to Violet's room, but Ben's voice stopped me.

"Are they ok? Are they happy?"

"Yeah they are ok, or as ok as they can be in this type of situation. Happy…I don't know if anyone is ever truly happy here but they smile and laugh. I take care of them. Nothing will ever happen to them while I am around. I promise."

With that, I walked out of the music room, up the stairs and just before I got to Violet's room, Vivian stepped in front of me.

"You must be Tate." She said smiling warmly.

"Uhm, yeah." I said nervously. It wasn't that I minded meeting her, I just didn't know if Violet would be upset that I met her alone.

"I'm sure you know who I am. I just wanted to talk to you while you are alone. I want to thank you. When Ben and I failed to see our daughter was falling apart and you were there to pick her back up and put her back together."

"But, I couldn't save her. She died taking those pills. I never wanted this for her." I said.

"It was her decision. She did it for love. She did it to be with the one person in her life, that was constant, who understood her. I used to know that feeling. As a mother, yes I am extremely upset with the fact she felt that the only out was, well this. On the other hand, as a woman, I understand how love can make us do the crazy. You would do anything for the other person, you would do anything to be with the other person. They become your world. I'm glad that you are her world." Vivian smiled a real, genuine smile at me.

"I, she is my world too Mrs. Harmon. I want, I need for you to know that." I said.

"I know she is. I heard your conversation with Ben. Thank you for doing that. Also, the part about us being happy? We are. We all have each other. I know not every ghost here is happy, but I can tell you Violet and I are. I also suspect you are too." Vivian said, stepping forward to hug me.

It had been so long since I had been hugged by a motherly figure. It felt nice.

"Go to Violet." Vivian said releasing me.

I stood outside Violet's door for a moment, collecting my thoughts and emotions.

When I was ready, I opened the door. She was still sleeping.

I climbed onto the bed next to her, leaned down, and kissed her lips.

At first I got no response. Then she kissed back.

"A girl could get used to waking up this way." She said opening her eyes and smiling lazy.

"Then that's how I will wake you every day." I said smiling lovingly down at her.

"Where have you been? It feels like its been forever."

"I went to have a talk with your dad." I said bracing for her reaction.

She sat up slowly.

"What was the conversation about?"

"I just told him it would be best for everyone for him to get out of the house with the baby. I told him it was what you and your mom want. Sorry if I overstepped."

"No. It is what we want. We just didn't know how to tell him. If he saw us, he would never want to leave. Did he agree?"

"I don't know. I left him to think about it. I feel like he might listen though. I also ran into your mother…."

"And?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"And she seemed like she really liked me already. She is a good mother Violet. She really, truly wants the best for you." I said smiling at her.

"Then you are exactly what she wants for me." Violet said kissing my lips softly.

I deepened the kiss.

Before we went too far, she broke away.

"I want to go see my mom and see what she wants to do about my dad. I'll try to be quick."

"Take your time. We have all the time in the world." I said smiling at her.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it has taken me forever to write another chapter. A lot of things going on and then writer's block on top of it. I know this isn't the best chapter ever but I hope you like it and I promise to make sure it isn't so long between chapters this time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Violet:**

I went to go find my mother. When she wasn't in the kitchen or her bedroom, I looked in what would have been the nursery. Sure enough, there she was rocking Luke.

"Hey Mom" I said walking up and stroking my baby brother's face.

"Hey sweetie." My mother said smiling up at me.

"We need to talk. About dad, and what we should do now about this damn house."

"I know we do. I have been trying to think of what to do and I just don't know how to send him away. The moment he sees us, he won't want to leave. I am afraid he may do something drastic to stay here with us." Vivian said rising from the rocking chair to put the now sleeping Luke in the crib.

"I have an idea. It probably won't work…" I say knowing what my mother was afraid of could happen.

"Let's hear it. We could always tweak it if we had to."

"Ok. So what if we showed ourselves to him just once? To plead our case, break him down. If it works, then we have to convince him not to sell the house. We can't let some other poor family move in here thinking they have the American dream and end up like us. The hitch is what you just said, he won't want to leave right away when he sees us."

"It might work. If we keep it short, to the point, and keep our distance it could just work. Let me think about it for a bit and then we can talk about it again." She said walking out of the nursery after me.

"Ok. Well I am going to go find Tate. Thanks mom. For what you said to him, whatever it was. I really love him and I really love you. I didn't want to have to make a choice." I said.

"I would never make you choose sweetheart. I was in love once. I know how it feels" she said stroking my face.

I smiled and then went to find Tate.

I started where I left him, in my room. He wasn't there anymore but he did leave a note.

_Went to play with Beau. Join me if you would like. I LOVE YOU. – Tate_

I giggled like a little silly school girl when I saw that he wrote I love you in all caps.

'What a dork' I thought as I made my way to the attic.

"Hey." I called out as I climbed up the ladder.

"Over here" Tate called back.

"Hey Beau." I said smiling at him as I sat down next to Tate.

"Did you guys decide what to do?"

"We had one idea. We are tweaking it a little before we act on it though. I really hope it works. He needs to get out of here."

"Yeah. I know Vi." Tate said kissing my forehead.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to roll the red rubber ball back and forth with his brother.

"Ok Beau. I will come back soon and play some more ok?" Tate said after a few more minutes.

Beau nodded and pointed towards me.

"Yes Beau. I will come with Tate and we can all play together ok?"

Beau smiled and went back into the shadows.

"So…" I said feeling mischievous.

"So" Tate said smirking, picking up on my mood.

"I wanna play with you now. My turn." I said pulling him closer to me from his shirt collar and kissing him passionately.

"Well lets go play then." Tate said after we came up for air.

I led him to my bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"Race you to the bed!" I yelled and took off.

He easily ran past me and when I got to the bed he pulled me down on top of him.

I bent down and kissed him softly.

He rolled over so that he was on top of me.

Tate bent and began to nibble my ear. I moaned from the pleasure.

Damn he knew exactly what I wanted, exactly when I wanted it.

I was so lost in his touch that I didn't notice that his kissed had begun to travel down my neck towards my breasts. He wasted no time in lifting my shirt over my head and unclasping my bra.

God I loved this Tate. He was so un-tame and just gave in to his desires.

After he was finished with my breasts (before I wanted him to be, which I conveyed with a whine), he moved lower kissing down my stomach until he got just above my pants.

He unbuttoned my pants and slid them and my panties down my legs in one motion. He threw them behind him and wasted no time in undressing himself.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course" I say confused.

Without another word, his face disappeared from my view. I was confused until I felt him kiss my inner thigh.

"Oh!" I gasp. This was definitely something new.

He took my gasp as proof of my enjoyment (which it mostly was aside from the shock), and then he kissed my folds.

I never knew anything could feel so good. Next thing I knew he had lifted his face up and away from my womanhood and then I felt him insert his finger.

I almost lost it. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face and yelled.

Tate chuckled at my attempt to keep from being noticed.

After he withdrew his finger, used his tongue. I bucked begging him to take me.

"Please….Tate…I need you…I need you now!" I begged.

"Patience, my love, is a virtue." Tate teased as he positioned his erection right against my clit.

"Fuck virtues. I just want you to fuck me!" I say in frustration.

Tate chuckled and as he did, he slid into me.

"Faster! Faster please!"

Tate was beyond words at this point, but he answered my plea and thrust faster and harder into me than he ever had before.

I could feel myself coming to my climax.

"Tate!" and with that the fire burning exploded.

Tate finished at the same time and collapsed on top of me.

We stayed like that for a while, both to spent to move. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Mmm" was the only response Tate could muster.

Tate finally gathered enough energy to roll onto his back. He pulled me with him so that my head rested on his chest and he had an arm around my waist. Our legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

" I love you" Tate said sleepily before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too" I whispered before I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Tate:**

I woke up a few hours later. Violet was still in my arms.

I looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful, like nothing could ever bother her.

It made me feel so good to know that I brought that peace to her, that I was the one that made her feel safe, warm, and most of all, loved.

"Hey" I said softly and kissed her lips.

"Mmmm…hey" Violet said slowly waking up.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead" Violet said.

We both exchanged a look and burst out laughing at the irony of the phrase.

"I could get used to this. Waking up in your arms after a crazy, wild, amazing night of making love." Violet said smiling at me.

God I loved her smile, especially when she was smiling at me.

"Me too. All my life, both living and after death, has been all darkness. You are the light. You changed me Violet. You make me better every day with your love. I owe you everything. The voices aren't around when I am with you. I do not know what I would do without you."

"You will never have to know." Violet said smiling with happy tears in her eyes.

She kissed my lips softly, with so much love it made my heart hurt.

"Ok, enough with the mushy. Let's go do something." Violet said smirking.

"Oh Vi, as much as I enjoy our games, I don't think-" I began.

"Not _that_ something. Like get out of the room. Maybe go outside. I mean we can go outside can't we as long as we stay on the property?"

"Yeah. Let's go take in the sun." I said smiling.

It felt nice to be out of the doom and gloom of the house. No matter how long I have been here, it was something I would never get used to.

"If we were both alive, what would we be doing right now?" Violet asked looking up at the sky.

"Well, if we were alive I don't think that you and I would work out, I mean legally." I said smirking.

"Oh shut up. If we were alive the way we are now, the same age."

"On a day like today?"

"If you mean what would be a school day, then yes."

"I would probably make you skip with me and we could go to the beach. Lay on the sand, drink, swim. Anything you wanted to do. I would give you anything and everything." I said kissing the top of her head as she had it rested on my shoulder.

"Good answer" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

We sat in contented silence for a few more minutes.

"Violet? Tate? Can you come see me real quick?" Vivian called from the house.

"Oh boy. She has a plan. I know that tone of voice." Violet said rising up.

We walked into the house slowly trying to soak up as much sun, if that's even possible.

"We're in the kitchen!" Vivian called when she heard the front door open.

We walked into the kitchen to find Vivian, Moira (who I had mixed feelings about), Nora, Chad and Patrick.

"What's going on?" Violet asked.

"We have a plan. For your father and what happens after he leaves. We are all going to play a part." Vivian said.

"Where are Troy and Brian?" I asked.

"They won't be needed until later, if at all." Vivian answered.

"Ok. So what's this master plan?" I asked.

"Well to get Ben to leave, first Violet and I have to show ourselves and plead our case. It won't be easy but I think we can do it. Now I think we can get him to leave, but I don't know if we can convince him to keep this house. I mean the financial strain alone could become too much and he has a newborn to think about and not to mention the memories this place will hold for him. That brings me to why I have called you all in here."

I had a pretty good idea what her idea was going to be and I instantly felt apprehensive.

"If Ben does decide to sell, then we cannot let another poor family stay here and end up like all of us. I won't sit back and watch this godforsaken house devour anyone else. I propose that we all make it clear they are not welcome, but in a way that they come to no serious harm. A bump or a bruise here and there wouldn't be the end of the world. Now I need you all to promise me, if you play a role, you will not add a new family of ghosts to this house." Vivian said firmly.

Everyone made noises of agreement; Except for me. I knew Violet noticed but I couldn't talk about it in front of everyone here.

"Ok. Well that's all I wanted to talk about this time. Notice the ones who were not here during this meeting. With the exception of the twins, beware of them. They chose not to take part and they are the ones who would bring harm to any poor souls that walk into this hellhole." Vivian said dismissing us.

Without a word, I turned and left the room.

Violet followed close behind, concern all over her face.

I didn't say anything, didn't stop moving until we made it into my- her room.

"Tate? What's going on?" Violet asked carefully moving towards me.

"I- I want to help Vi. Please believe me I do. I just don't know if I can!" I say pacing back and forth.

"Why? What is so bad about the plan?"

"Do you know how the darkness of this place affects me Violet? I am afraid if I do anything remotely close to what I used to, even if its not harming them physically…I am afraid if I let my guard down, even pretending, that it will take a hold of me all over again. I can't let that happen Violet!" I say sitting on her bed, putting my head in my hands.

"Hey…it's ok Tate. I get it. You don't have to be so upset about it. So you will have to sit that one out. You can go play with Beau in the attic if you need to." Violet suggested.

I knew she was only trying to be helpful and supportive but she wasn't getting it. She didn't understand what I was trying to say.

"No you don't get it" I say frustrated.

"Well then help me understand! Fuck Tate don't you pull this bullshit with me!" Violet yelled.

God help her she was as stubborn as me.

"I want be strong for you! I don't want to be the coward that has to hide away when it is time to have something done! I am supposed to take care of you! Not the other way around!"

"Oh. Tate, can I tell you something? Be completely honest with you?"

"Of course" I say rubbing my temples with my fingers, annoyance on high.

"I love when you are strong, and I love when you take care of me. You make me feel so safe, warm, and so loved."

"Really? Vi, how is this supposed to be helping me again?" I say interrupting.

"Well if you would let me continue asshole maybe you will understand! What I was going to say, (insert annoyed look towards me) was that what I love even more is when you show weakness. I love you for all that you are. Not just when you are strong and courageous, but when you break down too. Tate, I don't care if you can't always be strong. I only care that you will always be mine."

I was too overcome with emotion to say anything. I looked at her, tears in my eyes and cupped her face and kissed her lips gently.

"You always know exactly what I need to hear, exactly when I need to hear it." I say looking at her lovingly.

"It's a gift" she said smirking.

"You are mine. All mine. For always. It will never change." I say.

I moved to lie down on the bed emotionally spent.

Violet lay down next to me, entangling our fingers.

"You are my happily ever after. Never forget that." She whispered to me.

She shifted me so that this time, it was my head resting on her chest and she had her arms around me.

I sighed contentedly. This was where I was happiest. This was where _I_ felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I made this one a little mushy gushy but that's what came out of my head haha. I promise doom and gloom in the future. Also reviews are really appreciated! **


End file.
